Talk:Satirical Gender/@comment-33442185-20171022041714
IMPORTANT NOTES I didn't want to blow up the other pages, of course, so I figured here would be the most appropriate place to post this. I would also like to mention that this, to me, isn't worth making a giant fuss over, which is why I'm only posting it on the website that's for this topic. Finally, I'm also not attempting to make fun of or be hateful. I'm partly trying to understand this all, partly trying to explain why the vast majority of it comes off as nothing more than seeking attention to myself and many other people. SOME BACKSTORY AND BELIEFS As a part of ''(I'm about as gay as a guy can get, like I'm less straight than a circle) and a supporter of the LGBTQIA+ community (would have thrown a party after the legalisation of same-sex marriage in all 50 U.S. states if it weren't for parents, many of my friends are part of the community, including someone who's FtM trans), this is...really...frustrating. Not this page, but the whole idea of gender being a ''gigantic spectrum. To me, gender needs a corresponding sex to make sense, so, if you wanted to at some point, you could possibly transition. Male, female, both or neither. While right now you can't exactly transition to someone who's both male and female (I suppose, you could have male genitalia and female breasts), maybe eventually that'll work, as there are hermaphrodites and other intersex people. EXAMPLE ONE: PANGENDER With what, at least fifty confirmed "genders" on here, you can't be all of them, even if you could transition to one of most of the non-binary ones on here. Which, mind you, you would literally never be able to transition to, because most of these have no physical representation in the form of a sex. You couldn't even really transition to being physically pangender using only male, female, both and neither. You can't be both male and female, while also being neither. That literally makes no sense. EXAMPLE TWO: DEMIGENDERS There are some on this wiki that make sense. Gender fluidity in general is understanding. I get it, really. Further, I suppose demiman/woman/girl/whatever could make some sense, as I could completely understand feeling like you should be male or female, though not entirely one. There are possibilities to sort of transition to this, though it could also be reflected in living up to the gender roles associated with being male or female, whichever is specified, while also not living up to a very large portion of them. On the flip side, there is a line between being a feminine male, being MtF trans, and this. Not sure where to draw it if one were to include being demimale as a legitimate gender. EXAMPLE THREE: ANTIGENDERS Now, I'm obviously not going to discuss everything on this wiki, that would take ages, but I'll bring up the antigenders. Alright, you're an antigirl. On the one hand, one could argue that the opposite of a girl is a boy, however, if I'm not mistaken, an antigirl is the complete opposite of a girl, yes? Males and females, even in gender roles, have similar traits. Right now, it makes sense. But...if you wanted to be the exact opposite of a girl, how far do you really have to go? I mean, girls have estrogen and ''testosterone, though, typically, not as much testerone as guys. So, would you have to have...none of either, with hormone therapy, of course? Or just the average amount of a male rather than female? Seriously, how does this one work? ATTENTION SEEKING Next, can we please discuss why there have to be separate pages for genders that are literally the same? If you're coming up with a bunch of different names and pronouns for the same thing, then you can totally, 100% confirm you're just trying to feel special, which is already how I feel about most of all of this. SEXUALITY Sexuality. This has to do with gender, of course. How in the blue blazes do you describe sexuality if all of these exist, ''or is sexuality only for sex, not gender? I'm actually genuinely curious on how you all feel about that. PRONOUNS I'm sorry, but, to me, making up whole new pronouns is just ridiculous. It's confusing and makes no sense, really. No one's going to legitimately say, "E looked Eirself in the mirror," or anything like that (I'm sure I didn't get that set right, I just glanced over the page about pronouns). Sure, use the gender-neutral "they" set, or make ''one ''more set, as many people don't understand that "they" is gender-neutral and both singular and plural.